


It was an Accident

by artsySeaqueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minor Tavros Nitram/Vriska Serket, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsySeaqueen/pseuds/artsySeaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little twist on how Tavros became paralyzed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was an Accident

“If you’re so brave, prove yourself Nitram.” You smirk, arms folded across your chest, hips cocked to one side.  
“uuh, what do you want me to do Vriska??” He asks cautiously. Tavros always asked cautiously as if you were some crazy, on edge bitch. Hah, as if.  
“Hmmmmmmmm........” You exaggerate your motions and tap the side of your head in thought. “ I want you to stand on that railing.” You gesture to the old, rusty bars that kept you from falling off the cliff your hive is built on when you were a grub. “For a whole minute.” You sneer and place your hands on your hips with a great sense of finalization. Tavros gulps, probably feeling scared like the wriggler he is.

“Okay fine. I’ll do it. But then you have to be my flarping partner. Deal?” He says gathering up the small bit of confidence he has. You raise your eyebrows, a little impressed by his devotion to play this stupid role play game with you.  
“Sure whatever Nitram. Your minute starts now.” You watch him carefully climb onto the old railing. It practically bends despite Tavros probably not weighing more than one of the smaller doomsday devices you make for Eridan.

“One...Two...Three...Four...” You count off the seconds looking at an imaginary watch on your wrist. Tavros should be grateful you picked such an easy task for him to do. You must be the nicest troll you know. “Twenty seven... Twenty eight... hangin’ in there Nitram?...Tavros??” You jerk your head up. Where’s Tavros?

“Vriska h-help!!” His small voice floats up from the edge of the cliff. Tavros must have fallen while you were caught up in your extensive generosity. You quickly jump the railing, bending down to grab his hand just as his fingers slip. Tavros’s eyes are wide with fear, muddy brown tears begin to dribble down his soft grey face.

“Don’t worry I’ll pull you up,” You assure him.  
“I-I think my foot is stuck,” Tavros gulps. You lean over a bit and inspect the crack where his foot is twisted awkwardly between two unstable looking boulders.  
“Holy shit Nitram.. Can you feel your foot?” You ask him worriedly. He shakes his head slowly, his lip trembling. You hear the sound of shifting rocks and Tavros’s face goes lusus white.  
“V-Vriska, don’t let me fall!” He insists, tears in his eyes. Your heart pounds in your chest. What can you do?  
“I can’t.” You cry, as his hand is ripped from yours by the cruel forces of gravity. You collapse on the ground, cerulean tears streaming from your eyes. You shakily breath out,  
“I’m so sorry Tavros.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have made vriska a little softer uwu


End file.
